The Fall of Wizard City
by mkbeab
Summary: The tale of the Fall of Wizard City, one of the most infamous days in history.


Cherl FairyPyre was not having a good day. First she gad lost her most loyal servant to a scorned ex-lover, then she had been forced to talk to Merle Ambrose about why the entire kingdom of MooShu was on fire, and anyone who went through the portal to check on our allies there, came back with a haunted look on their faces, and refused to speak to anyone about what they saw. But then her day somehow got even worse, because ten mins ago, she had stepped out of the portal into the commons, and straight into a pile of shit. It looked vaguely human sized and she did not want to know how it got there, but did want to know who put it there, so she could castrate them and feed their severed genetalia to their children.

A shout of "Oh wow, your Cheryl FairyPyre" alerted her to the fact that she was surrounded by school children.

Apparently it was field trip day, because it looked like an entire class was out here.

"Yes, yes I am, what do you want small heathen" she replied coldly. Haha get it cause she's an ice wizard. Ok Ill stop I swear jus put the gun down.

Anyway, the children gather around her in awe, fascinated to see such a powerful wizard.

"Oh, please please please show us some magic, PLEASE!" they beg

"Aight fine yall wanna see a dead body" she replies

"wait wh-"

Cheryl FairyPyre casts a spell of her own design, a mix between a healing spell, a resurrection spell, and a summoning spell, and suddenly there is Mason Skycaster, standing there as if his body hadn't been completly disintegrated a few hours before.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" he starts, but is cut off by the cheers of the children.

"You have to show us more, please please pleaaassseeeee?" they begged

"No im bored I don't wanna do an-" but she's cut off by the begging of the little cunts.

"Alright fine yall wanna see my favorite spell?" she asked

"YES" they shouted.

That was the wrong answer. No therapy alive could heal the mind of the teacher chaperone that was in charge of the children. Of course it would be hard to find a therapist considering he was the only person in wizard city allowed to live. The clean up support teams form Marylebone, sent out after not receiving word from their wizard city allies for 5 days, all shot themselves before a report could be given. Afraid, the Queen sent in her special unit. They ran Wizard Guantanamo Bay, so she rationalized that they should be able to handle anything. Only one retuned, and he had to have his mind read for them to get the report. The others hung themselves from the propellers of their airship before they reached home. The information was shared with only the cabinet, and it took mind healers 12 years to completely fox all the damage it caused. Wizard city is abandoned now, still pristine except for the overgrown plant life. It is Quarantined, anyone found trespassing shot. No one would want to go back there anyway, just getting close gives you a horrible feeling, almost as if you can feel what was done there, even all these years later. The one guard that returned burned himself alive ten days after his report, just so he could finally feel something again. You would too if you saw the condition the bodies were in, at least what was left of the bodies. The children got it the worst. Their small little bodies nothing more than scraps of skin, all their organs sucked out and used as rope to hog tie them and bind them in a giant circle, their arms broken in half, the bones shattered and sticking out, stuck into the child next to them to keep them fastened together. All their teeth replaced with their toes, and their fingertips ripped off and shoved into their genetalia. All of their eyes were missing, all formed up in the center of the circle, to spell the word 'lasagna'. There were people stuck on the end of every light post, some still screaming after five days as they slid slowly, anus first down the ever widening poles. Their assholes, the size of tunnels now, ripping them apart from the inside. They were paralyzed, able only to scream as they were slowing widened until breaking, copious amounts of shit and blood, and even cum in pools at the bottom of the poles.

Every female with even a shadow of a chest had their tits ripped off, and they had been sown together using the blood vessels of their pets massacred in front of them. They now formed a giant quilt, laying out a picnic blanket covered in severed heads as platters, their mouths filled with the semen and bile of the elderly, all of which were raped repeatedly by a skeletal goat Knight, until they died screaming in agony. The pets bodies had all been skinned and used to hold a group of peoples torsos together after being gutted, so their last agonizing moments dragged on, all spent in the skin of their best friends, tortured and murdered in front of their eyes.

And that was just in the commons. Eventually it gets less horrifying as you get closer to triton avenue and cyclops lane, as Cheryl got bored and simply started blasting away entire families at once instead of savoring it. The bodies of most of the outer street families line the outer walls of Wizard City as a message, either nailed in using their own leg bones, or simply hanging from a noose made of their own lounge.

And that is the story of the fall o Wizard City.

Next week we discuss the love triangle between Cheryl, Mason, and Stinky Waffles, and a touching heart to heart from Cheryl reminds us all to cherish the people we love. See ya next week!


End file.
